


Another One Gone

by superallens



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, everyones a meta, this is my first flashvibe fic so sorry if it aint that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: 6. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt submitted to me on my tumblr!

“No,” Barry whispered as he rushed over to Cisco. The man laid motionless on the floor, a neutral expression on his face.

Cisco’s Vibe goggles lay askew against his shoulder and his hair had fallen out of its little half bun.

Barry slumped down next to his best friend, his boyfriend, and put his hand against Cisco’s neck. He ignored the meta in the room, who’s eerie smile burned into Barry.

“Thanks for playing, Flash,” the meta said with a smirk before disappearing.

The meta had powers that manipulated electricity. They were similar to Livewire’s, a meta Barry encountered on Kara’s Earth, but on steroids.

Barry couldn’t keep up with this meta by himself. Even Kara, the girl of steel, needed help keeping up with Livewire, who wasn’t nearly as powerful as this unnamed meta. So, he enlisted the help of Cisco.

This was only Cisco’s fourth time on the field with Barry, so he was just starting to get the hang of using his powers in high stress situations.

Barry and Cisco thought that maybe Cisco’s Vibe powers would counteract the meta’s, but they were wrong. So wrong. In fact, they strengthened the meta and had used Cisco’s own forces against him.

And that led to now, Cisco laying on the floor breathless.

“Cisco,” Barry whispered as he checked for a pulse. He felt nothing. Maybe it was his gloves? Barry ripped the gloves off his hands faster than even a speedster could blink and had his index and middle finger back on the spot of Cisco’s neck where a pulse should be. Again, nothing.

“Cisco, this isn’t funny,” Barry choked out, a little nervous laugh following it. His eyes watered and he felt his throat tighten.

This couldn’t be happening again. Why did this always happen? Everything good in Barry Allen’s life got taken away from him. He should’ve figured that this situation was inevitable.

First, he lost his mom, then his dad, then himself for crying out loud, and now his boyfriend.

This was all his fault. Barry was selfish to let himself have Cisco when he knew that the other man would only get hurt in the long run.

“I’m so sorry,” Barry murmured as he took the cowl off his head. It was just him and Cisco, his identity didn’t matter anyways.

Barry let his thumb trace Cisco’s features. He smoothed out the lines next to his eyes and mouth, signs that the person has laughed a lot in their lifetime. He then thumbed at the recent wrinkle next to Cisco’s eyebrow, an obvious indication that he had been stressed lately.

Barry felt tears run down his cheeks as he brushed the hair out of Cisco’s face.

“You can’t die,” Barry said with a watery whisper. “Please don’t die.”

A sob racked through Barry’s body as he hunched down over Cisco’s body. He picked his boyfriend up in his arms and sobbed into his chest.

“Please Cisco, you can’t leave me.” Barry didn’t feel the familiar heartbeat against his ear, which only made him cry harder.

Barry didn’t know how long he sat there, holding his meta in his arms, but once he pulled himself together, he felt tired and broken. His whole body felt numb and his legs and toes tingled from lack of movement.

Barry stood up and hoisted Cisco up in his arms bridal style. He slipped the cowl back over his face, lightning flashing in his eyes, and sped off to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Papers flew around Caitlin when Barry entered the Cortex. She really needed to get paper weights.

“Did you catch the meta?” Caitlin asked, not looking up from the computer. “I’m sure Cisco came up with a great name for them, especially since he was on the field this time.”

Barry couldn’t get himself to say anything as he continued to hold Cisco in his arms in the center of the Cortex. The cowl was now resting around his neck. The only thing covering his face were scratches from the meta and tears.

“I think I know-what?” Caitlin froze as she looked at Barry and Cisco. Her eyes widened and she felt her throat constrict. “Is he?”

Barry nodded, unable to say the reality of the situation aloud.

Caitlin gasped, her hands shooting up to her face. She shook her head as she sat back down in her seat. Tears filled her brown eyes as she stared at Cisco.

“But his vitals said he was fine before communications cut out,” Caitlin muttered. She stared down at her hands, which had fallen to her lap. Little shards of ice coated her fingertips. She rubbed her fingers together, making the ice go away.

“The meta used Cisco’s powers against him,” Barry said as he looked down at Cisco. “I wasn’t fast enough to save him.”

The man looked at peace, laying motionless in Barry’s arms. He didn’t look stressed or uncomfortable, he looked relaxed. That took away a bit of Barry’s guilt, but only a tad. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Barry. It wasn’t your fault.” Barry sighed as he looked up at Caitlin. There was pain in her eyes. He was probably giving her the same look of sadness.

“He’s dead, Caitlin.”

 


End file.
